O baile
by Aniannka
Summary: Um baile de máscaras é a ocasião perfeita para se deixar levar...


Time: Romantic

**Beta**: **Tachel**  
**Par/Personagem**: Quem será?  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Nº palavras**: 2186

**Desafio**: Há um baile de máscaras em Hogwarts no 6° ano, onde os convidados devem usar glamour para se disfarçarem. Um desconhecido entra no baile e seduz um professor, que só consegue reconhecê-lo por uma fala dita no final.

**Nota**: Dumb _**totalmente OOC **_se não gostarem... Sinto muito! xD A fic é presente pra **Tach** que foi a primeira a saber da perda da minha virgindade lemoniana e pra **Lilibeth** cujos papos no msn sobre chicote me inspiraram a escrever essa fic.

**Nota da Beta**: ... Dumbledore. O.O

**Disclaimer**: Só a fic me pertence, os personagens não!

**O baile**

Ele sempre gostou de festas. Ocasiões onde podia mostrar a todos sua elegância e prestígio.

Festas significavam alegria, doces e, se encontrasse alguém que lhe interessasse, uma noite inteira de prazer.

A guerra tornava impossível que as pessoas se divertissem. Por isso o motivo dessa festa. Precisavam dar um tempo nesta luta infernal, ele não agüentava mais ser o bom moço!

O salão principal estava com sua costumeira decoração opulenta. Desta vez era um baile de máscaras onde o glamour auxiliava no disfarce, o que era ótimo pra ele, que fazia questão de não ser reconhecido.

Pessoas riam e dançavam sem preocupações, sem precisar se esconder atrás de maneirismos, afinal as máscaras lhes proporcionavam liberdade para serem o que quisessem e nesta noite ele era um vampiro, um vampiro ruivo, sim, uma fantasia um tanto quanto ultrapassada, mas que sempre lhe proporcionava a chance de perguntar: "posso lhe dar uma chupada?" E dependendo da reação da pessoa ele completava: "no pescoço?".

Muitas foram às vezes em que a primeira frase lhe rendera noites inesquecíveis e era em busca de mais uma dessas noites que ele estava naquela festa.

Havia muitos adolescentes ali, fato que o alegrava, mas, ao mesmo tempo, lhe causava inquietação. O glamour era um feitiço forte que confundia as pessoas, um puro e inocente jovem poderia se transformar num sexy acompanhante bruxo e só de pensar na possibilidade de ir pra cama com um adolescente lhe causava arrepios. Afinal, não queria correr o risco de atacar alguém mais jovem e ir parar em Azkaban, sua reputação iria para o véu!

Sentou-se em uma das mesas e ficou observando a movimentação. Sua magia era mais forte que as demais, por isso conseguia distinguir a pessoa através do disfarce, mesmo que fosse somente uma forma esfumaçada.

Estava farto de tomar cerveja amanteigada por isso quase avançou pra cima do ponche quando ouviu dois adolescentes comentando sobre os alunos do sétimo terem colocado firewhisky dentro.

Foi entre a raiva e a perplexidade que viu o último copo de ponche ser levado por um dementador de longos cabelos negros.

O dementador em questão levou um empurrão de um elfo que o fez derramar um pouco do líquido em suas mãos.

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu nos lábios do vampiro, que dando a volta por trás do dementador sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Eu posso dar uma chupada?".

O dementador deu um giro, surpreso com a inesperada proximidade do outro homem.

Aproveitando a situação, o vampiro não deu espaço para o outro responder e, pegando a mão do dementador, começou a lamber-lhe os dedos.

Como não obteve nenhum protesto por parte dele, resolveu se arriscar. Dos dedos, sua boca subiu para o pescoço. Ainda sem emitir uma palavra, a única reação do dementador à sua investida foi retesar o corpo todo.

"Você é delicioso eu adoraria prová-lo por inteiro".

Esse era o momento em que, muitas vezes, levou umas porradas por ser tão direto. Sentiu-se ser observado detalhadamente por ser parceiro e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ouvir uma voz anasalada lhe sussurrar ao ouvido.

"Me encontre na sala precisa daqui a vinte minutos".

E sem dizer mais, encaminhou-se pra fora do salão. Parou na porta e lhe lançou um último olhar antes de desaparecer pelo corredor.

Assim que chegou na sala precisa, encontrou-o. Ele lhe empurrou contra a parede beijando sua boca até deixá-lo sem ar, as bocas se separaram e o dementador lhe mordia os lábios esperando que recuperasse o fôlego para em seguida iniciarem outro beijo mais intenso que o anterior.

Mãos impacientes lhe tiraram a capa para, em seguida, arrancarem a sua camisa.

Sua pele se arrepiou quando foi encostado novamente na parede de pedra e sentiu o frio que vinha dela. A língua quente que descia pelo seu corpo. Era um delicioso contraste na sua pele.

Gemeu quando lentamente o zíper da sua calça foi aberto.

Mãos frias lhe agarraram o pau e o gemido foi mais alto dessa vez.

"Eu quero que você grite".

"Tá maluco? Se a gente for pego, eu não quero pensar no que vão fazer".

"Se você não gritar eu não paro".

Assim que falou, o dementador lhe desceu a calça aos pés e se empurrando contra ele esmagou-lhe a boca num beijo.

Uma das mãos do dementador lhe masturbava enquanto a outra roçava contra a sua entrada.

A boca desceu para seu pescoço deixando sua boca livre para libertar os gemidos que tentava desesperadamente conter.

Não conseguia acreditar, estava nu em pleno corredor enquanto era levado à loucura por alguém que poderia ser pouco mais velho que um adolescente.

Quando foi que o sedutor tornou-se o seduzido? Foi à última pergunta que lhe cruzou a mente antes de gozar nas mãos do dementador. Gritando alto o suficiente para atiçar a curiosidade de pirraça que fez questão de saber o que estava acontecendo.

Conseguiram entrar na sala precisa pouco antes de serem flagrados por pirraça.

"Eu disse que você ia gritar". Seu dementador pervertido falou, com um cínico sorriso nos lábios.

"Há-Há, vamos ver quem grita agora". Mal terminou de falar empurrou o outro pra cama.

O quarto era todo branco, as únicas cores vinham das cortinas e da cama de lençóis vermelhos e do tapete em verde musgo.

Era óbvio que ambos sabiam que podiam obter qualquer coisa da sala, bastava um pensamento e isso definitivamente fazia o ruivo muito feliz. Os planos pra hoje acabavam de dar uma guinada de cento e oitenta graus para melhor.

Um _evanesco_ fez desaparecer a fantasia deixando a mostra uma pele alva que fez o vampiro salivar. Definitivamente _não era um garoto._

O outro tentou se levantar.

"Tsc-tsc. Acho que não".

Sem dizer uma palavra, tiras de seda enrolaram-se nos braços e pernas dele mantendo-o preso a cama.

"Você foi um mau garoto, por pouco não fomos pegos. Você vai pagar por isso".

Montou no rapaz e, sem deixarem de se olhar, sua boca foi em direção ao seu mamilo direito. Circulou-o com a língua algumas vezes antes de mordê-lo forte. Um grito de susto e prazer foi à resposta que obteve.

Levantou o tronco e, olhando nos olhos do outro, falou com um sorrisinho malicioso:

"Eu também posso te fazer gritar, mas se continuar a gritar assim, alguém pode ouvir e nossa diversão ia acabar antes do previsto... e nós não queremos isso não é?".

Olhos surpresos lhe encararam quando uma mordaça com uma bola vermelha amarrou-se à sua boca.

"Oh sim, magia sem varinha... eu sempre gostei da surpresa que causa nas pessoas".

Abaixando-se novamente, passou a beijar o pescoço do rapaz.

"Você me deixa inspirado"

E assim que terminou de dizer isso, estendeu a mão na cama encontrando um conjunto de bolas tailandesas que apareceram assim que pensou nelas.

"Eu definitivamente adoro essa sala" falou enquanto empurrava uma das bolas contra a entrada do seu parceiro.

Um gemido profundo foi sua resposta.

O dementador gemia e rebolava de encontro às bolas que o vampiro hora empurrava hora tirava.

Do pescoço, foi descendo pelo corpo de seu amante, lambendo e beijando aquela pele, cujo gosto o deixava ainda mais duro. Roçava-se contra a coxa do outro tentando se controlar e não acabar com a diversão antes do tempo.

"Você é delicioso"

Quando o vampiro tirou as bolas um gemido de protesto e a tentativa de manter as bola onde estavam o fizeram sorrir maliciosamente.

"Oh, mas ainda não acabou!"

Da gaveta do criado mudo retirou um vibrador e lubrificante, mostrou-os para o homem que conhecera naquela noite, mas que confiava tanto nele.

"Eu quero testar seus limites!".

Depois de passar o lubrificante, começou a brincar com ele, ora circulando a entrada, ora colocando só a ponta e retirando rápido.

Ajustou a potencia ao máximo e colocou-o de uma só vez. O grito e o corpo que se arqueou de prazer só o deixaram ainda mais excitado.

Com a língua começou a brincar de penetrar o umbigo do outro que não parava de rebolar e arquear o quadril tentando obter alguma fricção no membro.

Passou a penetrá-lo com o vibrador e beijar suas coxas, lambê-las e arranhá-las com os dentes.

Seu dementador sexy não parava de se movimentar, tentando se livrar das amarras e da mordaça que o impedia de ouvir seus gritos, mas a visão geral do moreno, ao seu inteiro dispor, o impedia de livrá-lo delas.

Decidido a fazê-lo pagar pela ousadia no corredor, olhou-o nos olhos, lambeu os lábios, para lhe dar uma idéia de suas intenções e desceu até o pau do seu escravo.

Tomou-o todo de uma vez na boca o que fez com que seu dementador gozasse imediatamente.

Mas longe de ficar bravo, simplesmente enterrou mais o vibrador fazendo-o encostar-se à próstata do moreno e continuou a lambê-lo.

Logo o membro voltava a ficar duro em sua boca.

"Agora é a minha vez". Dizendo isso o vampiro retirou o vibrador. Da gaveta voou um anel peniano com um pequeno vibrador acoplado.

Encostando o corpo contra o outro lhe sussurrou contra o ouvido: "Agora, a melhor parte".

E, sem esperar mais nada, se enterrou dentro do seu escravo.

A vibração do anel excitava aos dois que se movimentavam cada vez mais rápido.

Soltando as amarras do seu escravo, fez com que ele se sentasse no seu colo, aprofundando ainda mais a penetração, até nenhum dois agüentar mais e gozarem.

Aproveitando-se da letargia causada pelo gozo, o moreno empurrou o ruivo de bruços contra o colchão e prendeu-o com um par de algemas.

Depois de recuperar o ar e um pouco da força, colou-se contra as costas do ruivo e disse: "Espero que você não tenha pensado que acabou".

Olhos arregalados e um mal expressado "o qu-" foi tudo o que teve de resposta.

Os cabelos ruivos contrastavam com o vermelho sangue dos lençóis fazendo-o parecer o pecado em forma de ser humano, e o moreno era decididamente um feliz pecador.

"Eu acho que você deve receber um pouco do prazer que eu recebi".

"Eu não vou agüentar, estou esgotado".

"Você _vai_ agüentar. Eu agüentei".

Pegou um travesseiro e colocou embaixo do quadril do ruivo deixando sua bunda mais empinada.

"Você fica extremamente comestível nessa posição".

Sorrindo, se sentindo um pervertido, o ruivo virou o rosto e olhando o moreno nos olhos perguntou:

"É mesmo? E porque você não faz algo a respeito?".

Um grunhido foi sua única resposta antes de sentir dedos penetrando-o.

Dor e prazer duas coisas que unidas o fazia delirar. Tudo o que queria era que o maldito moreno tirasse aqueles dedos e colocasse algo mais prazeroso para ambos.

O moreno deitou sobre o ruivo fazendo-o sentir sua excitação, esticou a mão pra gaveta do criado mudo e pegou um chicote de tiras de couro.

Passou a bater na bunda do ruivo que rebolava pedindo mais. Passava as tiras entre as suas nádegas o que o excitava ainda mais.

Quando o bumbum já estava vermelho parou com as chicotadas e pegou uma camisinha colocando-a no cabo do chicote.

Penetrou o ruivo com o cabo. Que só rebolava, sorrindo pervertido para ele.

"Você é uma tentação, como nunca nos encontramos antes?"

"Não sei... vai ver você é meio desligado"

"Acredite, eu saberia se algo tão deliciosamente pecaminoso estivesse solto por aqui"

A resposta do ruivo foi sorrir e pedir pra que ele terminasse com aquela tortura.

Foi prontamente atendido pelo moreno que jogou longe o chicote e penetrou-o de uma só vez.

Os dois gritaram de prazer e sem esperar por consentimento o moreno passou a se mover cada vez mais rápido, até não agüentarem mais e gozarem.

O moreno o soltou das algemas e minutos depois ambos dormiam.

De madrugada o moreno acordou deitando sobre o ruivo. Acordou-o com um boquete

Logo o ruivo o fez se virar para iniciarem uma sessão de sexo oral mútuo, em posições invertidas, que lhes tirou o pouco de energia que tinham reposto.

"Tô com fome" Mal o ruivo pronunciou as palavras e um banquete se formou em frente à lareira.

Ambos se sentaram de frente um pro outro no chão, em frente à lareira. Ambos se provocavam com a comida adorando a sensação de ser comido pelo olhar do outro.

"Se eu não estivesse tão fodidamente esgotado você ia me pagar por toda essa provocação" o ruivo falou entredentes com um olhar incandescente.

"Nós sempre podemos retornar aqui porque eu pago pra ver" o moreno falou com um sorrisinho cínico.

O ruivo olhou pela janela, a manhã surgia e a magia deles estava fraca o glamor mal conseguia manter-se fixo. Era hora do adeus.

"Acho que não. Certas coisas ficam melhores guardadas na lembrança".

"Então nunca mais nos veremos?"

"Nós sempre nos vemos, mas não mais desta maneira. Desde o nosso reencontro quando eu vi a dor das suas memórias eu quis lhe dar prazer. Não por pena, este é o último dos meus sentimentos por você. Você merece prazer Severus. Não porque eu vi o que você passou, mas porque você é tão perdidamente lindo!

Assim que falou deixou rapidamente a sala. Se olhasse para trás veria um abismado Severus.

- A- Albus?

**Fim**

Nota da Beta: As coisas que a gente faz pela família .


End file.
